Yu's Hangover
by SonOfSyn92
Summary: Sequel to Minato's Hangover, taking place after the battle with Adachi. The Investigation Team tries to figure out what happened the morning after a drunken stupor to celebrate their victory. R&R. Hope you enjoy! CH. 8 now up!
1. A Night To Forget

As the light shined into his room, Yu's head began pounding violently. "Ow…" He looked beside him near the edge of his bed. In his hand barely hanging on was an empty bottle of sake. He looked over at the clock: 13:23. He'd slept half the day away.

As he attempted to sit up, something tightened around his waist. He looked over, a look of shock hitting him hard at the sight: It was Rise passed out and only wearing her bra and panties with a chop stick in her hair.

What made matters worse was the specifics about the chop stick: It had a red dot on it.

This meant only one thing: they played the King's Game last night.

"What the hell happened last night..?"

After spending a few seconds sneaking away from the sleeping Rise, Yu forced himself up. His head still felt like it was about to explode and his vision blurred a bit from it. He felt like he was about to throw up, but he held it together, forcing himself out of the room.

As he inched down the stairs, he tried his hardest to remember everything.

Despite his efforts, though, the night before was a total blur. All he could remember was the week before.

They had beaten down on Adachi and stopped the murders and the bizarre fog from enveloping the town. All was peaceful and, with Nanako and Dojima both still in the hospital resting, they had decided to throw a party-

His eyes got wide as he remembered what happened next, his head throbbing violently at the thought. That was when the liquor became involved. He remembered someone pulling out the sake, but even with this revelation, he couldn't remember who brought it out. Hell, he couldn't even remember where the stuff came from.

"If it was Dojima's, I'm dead…"

Finally, he reached the bottom of the stairs, heading straight for the bathroom with the meds. He pulled out a small bottle and took several of the small pills used to get rid of hangovers.

Yu turned around, heading towards the kitchen to grab something to drink. As he did, he seen a sight that stopped him in his tracks.

The house wasn't in horrible shape, but it still looked ridiculous. The table was flipped on its side, empty liquor bottles scattered across the floor. There weren't many bottles, but there were enough for eight lightweight teenagers to easily get drunk off of. There were five on the living room floor: rum, tequila, vodka and two bottles of sake. Including the bottle he had in his room, Yu counted six bottles total.

Yeah, more than enough…

That was when he caught sight of the second of his friends, Yosuke, sprawled across his couch, a pillow over his head to block out the sun that was shining onto where his face would be. He was muttering under his breath, the words barely audible.

"Yosuke..?"

"Yeah..?" His head was still buried under the pillow.

"What happened last night..?"

Yosuke propped the pillow so his eyes were covered but his mouth was showing. "What do you think, man?" He pointed at the floor where he assumed a bottle would be.

"I mean, what do you remember..?"

Yosuke started speaking, but his words were cut short by a sharp pain in his head. His exact sentence sounded slightly like this: "Do you really th- Oowwww!"

Yu didn't even wait for Yosuke's painful scream to die down before heading to the bathroom for more hangover pills for him. It's a good thing Dojima was always ready for a drunken night and a horrible morning otherwise they would've died, or at least felt like it.

A few minutes after Yosuke took the pills, he finally uncovered his head. Both eyes were bloodshot and one of them looked like it took a nasty punch. Yu didn't even need to ask. "No, I don't remember what happened." Yosuke then asked a question that caught Yu off guard: "Dude, where are your clothes?"

That was the first time Yu had really thought about what he was wearing. He looked down, noticing he was only wearing a pair of white boxers covered in pink polka dots. Normally he'd be embarrassed, but right now he didn't care too much.

He then heard Yosuke snicker. "Nice, dude…"

Yu then hit him violently in the head with a pillow, making Yosuke whimper and fall over from the pain.

Yu then looked around, catching a small look of confusion from Yosuke. "Yosuke, where is everyone?"

The memory then clicked in both of their minds. Everyone was at the party: Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, Kanji and Teddie were all there too.

"Yosuke, you look for Chie, Kanji and Teddie. I'll look for Naoto and Yukiko."

"Sounds good- Wait, what about Rise?"

This thought made Yu's face glow red for a second. "She's upstairs…"

It took Yosuke a few seconds to realize what Yu meant by upstairs, then he smiled a stupid smile. "Nice!"

"Shut up and start looking."

It didn't take long for them to find the first two. "Uh, dude, you better get in here…"

Yu went to where Yosuke was hollering from. It was Dojima's room. He walked up beside Yosuke and looked into the room. The sight completely made him forget about his hangover.

It was Chie and Yukiko, both missing most of their clothing passed out next to each other.

They both backed out, small nosebleeds affecting them. Yosuke's stupid smile now covered his whole face as he pinched his nose shut. "Holy shit! This is great!"

Yu had already gotten to the bathroom to put toilet paper up in his nostrils and had come back to hear Yosuke's comment. "Um… No comment."

Yosuke's smile soon melted off his face. "Aw, dammit! What if I'm the only one who didn't pair off?!"

This thought made Yu laugh a little on the inside, but he kept his face perfectly serious.  
"Don't worry about that now, partner. We still need to find the others-"

"Yu..?"

It was Naoto's voice. The two boys turned around, the sight putting a horrific look on Yosuke's face and a look of a happy surprise on Yu's: It was both Naoto and Rise, both coming down the stairs and in one of Yu's shirts. Rise looked like her head was about to explode. Naoto didn't look as bad, but was still blocking the sun from her eyes.

"Yu, what's going on?"

Yu had to keep himself from smiling as he asked the next question: "Naoto, where did you come from..?"

"Your room, why?"

Yosuke looked at them then back at Yu, who was still holding a smile back. He did this a few times before looking down at the ground. "Dammit!"

It was silent for a few seconds before Rise began blushing. "Yu, where are your pants..s?"


	2. Poor Yosuke

"Dude, why? Why does my luck suck so badly?"

Yosuke and Yu were both downstairs, Yu finally dressed. They were alone waiting for Rise and Naoto to finish getting dressed while Chie and Yukiko were still passed out.

Yu threw a pillow at Yosuke's head. "Shut up."

"Seriously, you got two! How did that happen?"

"We were drunk, Yosuke. Don't take everything too personally."

Naoto was the first downstairs, her hat covering her blushing face. She must've come to the same conclusion that the boys did.

"So… Crazy party, huh…?"

"Yeah…" Yu tried his best to play dumb, but even his face was turning red a bit. "Do you remember anything?"

Naoto's face finally returned to normal as she cleared her throat. "Not a lot, to be perfectly honest." She sat down on the couch, still blocking the sunlight from her face. Her head was obviously still bugging her. "I never really drank before, so the alcohol affected me more than I would've preferred."

Yosuke shrugged a bit. "You're still doing better than Chie and Yukiko."

A look of confusion hit Naoto's face. "What happened to-"

Yu cut her thought short. "Naoto, do you even remember where the alcohol came from? I can't remember much of anything after we all got here."

She looked down at the ground, staring at the rum bottle. "I can't remember, either."

That was when Rise came down, her hair still a mess but full y clothed at least. "So can anyone tell me why we played the King's Game?" She held up the chopstick that was in her hair. "I thought we agreed not to play this anymore after Port Island."

That was true. Chie made the group promise not to play it anymore, due to her embarrassment from sitting on Yu's lap.

Yosuke was the one to answer her question. "I don't know why you're so mad, it was probably your idea anyways-"

"Shut up." She threw the chopstick at Yosuke.

"My eye!"

They all ignored Yosuke's cry as Yu asked Rise the most popular question of the day: "Rise, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

A frustrated look crossed her face as she thought long and hard about the night before. "I remember… I remember…" Her head then dropped. "I don't remember anything."

"That's no surprise." Naoto smirked playfully. "You were barely able to function at Port Island that night and you were just drunk off of the 'atmosphere'."

"Tell me, Naoto: Who was the one who lost all her clothing and ended up in only one of Senpai's shirts?" As Naoto blushed, Rise stuck her tongue out playfully with a bit of anger mixed in.

After everyone calmed down a bit and Yosuke took care of his sore eye, they all sat around the living room, attempting to figure everything out.

"So, no one remembers anything after getting here last night?"

They all shook their heads. "This is ridiculous!" Yosuke held his head, shaking it a bit. "No one remembers anything and I doubt the rest of the girls will, either."

"And we still have to find Kanji and Teddie." Naoto shook her head. "This is a mess."

"No joke." Yu slumped back. "And we couldn't find them anywhere?"

"Sorry, dude." Yosuke shook his head. "I looked everywhere twice. They aren't anywhere in the house. "

Everyone's face now had a look of poorly hidden fear. Those two not being anywhere in the house means they had to have left last night, which means they could be anywhere and could've done anything to cause trouble.

Yu grabbed the TV remote, turning on the news.

"Dude, this isn't the time to be watching-"

In the middle of Yosuke's scolding, Naoto shushed him. The newscaster's voice filled the room:

"We are now reporting live from Junes, where the food court is a wreck. Reports of two young men being seen enter late last night seem to be accurate, although there are no signs of forced entry. Police are now considering employees being the cause of this mess. If you have any knowledge about the events last night, please call-"

Yu then turned the TV off, a blank look covering all of their faces. Everyone's except for Yosuke's, who knew that Teddie had to have used his employee badge to break into Junes after hours and that bear wasn't smart enough to cover his tracks sober let alone drunk.

Yosuke's eye twitched. "Shit."

Before anyone else could speak, two loud screams could be heard from Dojima's room. Everyone looked back there, a look of surprise on all of their faces. They had forgotten about those two.

Yu smiled a small, uneasy smile. "Well, someone's up."


	3. The Missing Links

"I'm going to kill that bear!" Yosuke paced all around the room, muttering to himself and ignoring the newly awakened and half-naked Chie, who was blushing violently.

Yu was the first to speak to her. "Chie, do you-"

"Yu, I swear, if you ask me one thing about what happened in there, I'm leaving foot prints all over your face." Her voice was calm, but her furrowed brow and the fact that her face was as red as Yukiko's jacket proved otherwise.

"I was just going to ask if remembered anything…"

That's when she lost it. "Do I look like I remember anything!?" She threw her jacket at him. "I can't even find my damn shirt! Or shoes! Even my socks are gone!"

That's when Yosuke added his two cents into the conversation. "Oh, yeah, where's Yukiko?"

Chie calmed down for a second. "She passed out again, saying that this was too much to deal with-"

Then, after a moment of silence, she looked pissed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm out here half naked and the first thing you ask about is Yukiko…?"

She gave him no time to respond before implanting her foot into his gut, knocking him down instantly.

Rise giggled. It was the first sound she made since Chie woke up.

Now that Chie's violence was out of the way, Yu's courage returned to him. "We need to calm down. Now is the time that we need to find Kanji and Teddie."

Chie nodded, determined. "You're right, Yu, but I'll be damned if I leave this house looking like this in the middle of winter."

Yu agreed. It would be ridiculous, considering the fact that she was only wearing her skirt and bra, granted he wasn't complaining. "Then you look for your clothes and keep an eye on Yukiko. The rest of us will go look around town for those two-"

That's when Yosuke's phone began ringing. He looked at it, still trying to recover from Chie's kick. "Shit, its' work…" He feared that this call would come. He answered, "Hello?" The voice on the other end was loud but inaudible, sounding like someone in a screamo band. Sweat poured down from Yosuke's face as he nodded. "Yeah, see, I left my card at my house and I'm over at a friend's, so…" The voice on the other end seemed to calm down. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up a sigh of relief leaving his lips. Yu was the first to ask. "So, do I need to write a eulogy?"

This was the first time he smiled since hearing about Kanji and Teddie. "No, he thinks my card got stolen by hooligans, thank God." He wiped his brow, looking like a huge weight had left his shoulders. "I guess the 'hooligans' spray painted the cameras when they got in, so the security footage didn't catch any faces. They even left money for all the food they ransacked and everything is already cleaned up, so there wasn't any real damage."

Naoto smiled. "Leave it to Kanji to know how to avoid such a situation, even intoxicated."

Yu nodded. Kanji might've been a bit dense, but he wasn't stupid enough to get everyone in trouble. That fact thankfully carried over when he was drunk.

"Yeah, but where did Moronji even get the spray paint? It's not like anything's open that late." This was true. Knowing their luck this would be another issue they would have to fix.

"I'm not too worried about that now." Yu kept the wrath of Risette off of Kanji yet again. He owed him. "Right now, we need to find them. Yosuke and I will go look at his and Kanji's house and see if they're there. Rise, you and Naoto go look inside the TV."

Everyone looked surprised. Naoto shook her head. "Senpai, do you really think they'd wander inside the TV?"

"Who knows?" Yosuke shrugged, smiling. "Knowing that bear, anything could've happened, especially when he is drunk."

They all nodded at this fact, everyone except Rise, of course, who was also intoxicated during that night on Port Island and wouldn't know that fact.

The four bid their farewells to Chie, who was still looking for her shirt, before heading their separate ways.

Yosuke let out a small whimper once they were away from the girls. "Dude, Chie has a mean kick, even barefoot."

"You're the one who was stupid."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" He seriously was clueless.

"She was barely dressed in front of you and you didn't say anything. I don't even think you looked."

"So?"

"Nothing," Yu shrugged, "just thinking maybe Kanji wasn't the one I should've been worried about at the camping trip."

"Whoa, wait, what?!" Yosuke, threw a punch at Yu, who side-stepped it easily. "Dude, not cool!"

"Well, why didn't you look? It's not like she's not hot."

"Well, yeah, but…"

The rest of the walk to Yosuke's house was quiet. After checking out his house and leaving almost immediately after, Yosuke finally answered Yu's question. "I guess I'm just not all that interested…"

Yu was quiet for a second before nodding. "I guess I can accept that answer."

"Good, cause that's all I got." The two joked and laughed a bit about the awkward situations before Yosuke asked his question: "So, what's up with you and the other two?"

"You mean Naoto and Rise?"

"Yeah, I mean, are you seeing one of them… Or, you know… Both of them?" His tone was playful, but the look in his eye was serious.

Yu, who usually always kept his composure, blushed fiercely. "It's not like that."

"So fess up, tell me who is gonna be Ms. Narukami?"

"Shut up, we're here."

The two finally reached Kanji's house, but after knocking no one was home.

"Shit."

That's when Yu got the phone call. It was Naoto: "Rise said she found them inside the TV." She sighed on the other end. "What in the world are they doing over there…?"

"Who knows, but we need to get in there and find them."

"Exactly. Even though the Shadows aren't getting as violent as before doesn't mean that they won't attack a Persona-user."

"We'll be there soon."

"Okay, see you then, Senpai…" Naoto hung up, her voice sinking as she called him 'Senpai'.

Yu looked over at Yosuke. "Let's go get those two then we can talk about my love life."

Yosuke nodded. "I'll accept that."


	4. Relationship Issues

"Yeah, they're here, alright." Rise and Himiko were scanning the TV World, a sour look on her face. "I don't get why those morons would come in here alone, though."

"Who knows, maybe Kanji wanted to do some late night training?" Yosuke smiled. "It does sound like something he'd do."

"But by himself?" Naoto shook her head. "Like I stated earlier, just because the Shadows aren't as violent doesn't mean they won't attack."

"Well, he really isn't by himself."

Naoto grimaced. "I doubt an intoxicated Teddie would be much against angry Shadows."

"Yeah, but an intoxicated Kanji could probably kick our asses." Yosuke nudged Naoto jokingly. "The guy fights almost as good as Yu."

"You're kidding, right? No one's as good as Senpai." Rise smiled at Yu, making him sweat a bit.

Naoto cut off the awkward moment. "Um, Rise, can you tell us where exactly they are at?"

She stared daggers into Naoto for a second. "Yep, just give me a second." As she scanned, the angry look on her face faded, being replaced by a look of slight disgust. "Wow, Moronji, wow."

"You find them?"

Rise nodded. "Yeah, c'mon…" She pouted as Himiko disappeared, leading the way.

Yosuke turned to look at Yu. "Did you text Chie?"

"Yeah, if we aren't back soon she's going to head over here."

"We better hurry, then. Last thing we want is Chie lost." Yosuke winked before following Rise.

Following slowly behind him were Yu and Naoto, both slightly blushing and unable to make eye contact.

"So…"

"So…"

Yu rubbed the back of his head. "I don't remember anything…"

"I know, Yu…"

The awkward atmosphere weighed heavily on the two before Naoto finally piped up.

"You know, Rise is very attractive…" Yu looked at her, confused. "I understand if you-"

That's when Yu pulled up his sleeve, smiling a bit and shaking his head. "Remember this?"

She did: It was the watch she gave him just a few days earlier for Christmas.

She blushed, pulling her hat over her eyes. She stuttered out a few words, attempting to get her thoughts out into an actual sentence.

That's when he pulled her hat off, which made her blush more. "You're way prettier when you don't wear this, you know." He put the hat on himself, still smiling.

"That's… Um…" She couldn't make eye contact with him blushing wildly, a small smile on her face. "Stop looking at me like that…"

He just kept smiling, taking a hold of her hand. As he did, he could feel the strength of the truly unbreakable bond they had made.

"You know, I think the cat's out of the bag now."

"Yeah…"

"Rise's going to be pissed."

The two laughed as they followed behind their friends in order to find the two drunks.


	5. Something Big

As the group reached Kanji and Teddies' location, the secret couple separated, looking at a frustrated Rise and Yosuke, who was holding back laughter.

Rise had led them to the one place she more than likely would've never wanted to see again: Marukyu Striptease.

"Well, I think we can safely say Kanji's straight now." Yosuke said, mocking seriousness and holding back laughter. "Did these guys really think they'd see something?"

"Let's just go get them." Rise looked irked and for god reason. This was the place where she had faced her other self and had her darkest feelings revealed to complete strangers. Embarrassing, no?

The group made their way to the door, but before they could reach it, Rise stopped the group. "Hang on, something isn't right…."

"Besides the fact we have a drunken bear and 15-year-old inside of a strip club in a TV?"

"Shut up, Yosuke." Her tone was serious, which made him lose his cool a bit. "There's something big in there."

"What, like, massive Shadow big?

"I don't know, but we need to find them and get them out, fast."

Yu nodded. "I'll go get them. Yosuke, you go back to the entrance with Rise and call Chie. Naoto and I will-"

"Senpai, I should go with you." Rise said, objecting her leader's orders. "If this thing is as big as I think, you'll need backup-"

"He will have backup if I'm with him, Rise." Naoto interrupted her, staring daggers into her, getting jealous quickly. She may have forgiven Yu for his drunken stupor, but not Rise.

The two stared each other down, making Yu sweat at the sight. As the leader, he should've been able to keep order. Sadly, though, he was failing.

That's when Yosuke saved the day. "How about I go with him and you two go to the entrance?"

The two girls looked at him, their deadly gaze piercing him, making him sweat, too.

"Fine," the two girls said at the same time, walking back to the entrance, their killer gazes not leaving each other.

Once they were out of sight, Yosuke exhaled. "Dude, if looks could kill…" He looked at Yu. "What the hell did you do?"

Yu rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I may as well tell you…"

As Yu admitted his and Naoto's relationship to Yosuke, he seemed flabbergasted. "Seriously?! Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Do you really need to explain that?" Yu sighed, pointing back at where Rise and Naoto disappeared into. "That and Kanji may have kicked my ass, too."

"Dude, you can take him."

"Here, maybe, but I doubt I could stand a chance back in our world."

Yosuke shrugged. "I think you should tell him, man. It's better to be honest than to have him find out by himself and come after you." The idea made Yu pale. "Right?"

"Probably…"

"Well, anyways, I think we should find those two and attempt to avoid this 'big thing'."

"Definitely."

The two wandered into the strip club, stumbling their way through the maze and tearing through the few Shadows that they did run into.

Finally, the two reached the top floor. As Yosuke went to open the door, Yu stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"That was too easy…"

He was right. Shadows usually flood the strip club.

"Maybe it's cause we beat that Ameno-sagiri thingy?"

"I don't know. Just be careful."

Yosuke nodded, opening the door slowly. As he did, the sight of something horrible smashed into their eye sockets:

"What…"

"The…"


	6. Ending This Horrid Day

The four of them walked out of Marukyu, both Teddie and Kanji holding their heads painfully.

"Dude, the hell…?"

"Sensei, my head is killing me…"

Yosuke and Yu simply looked at their feet, walking ahead of the sick duo.

"Huh, Senpai, what's up?"

"Yeah, Sensei, you and Yosuke are acting beary weird."

"N-nothing…"

"Nope, not a thing…"

The walk back to the entrance was a quiet and awkward one except for Kanji and Teddie, who were simply trying to figure out what happened.

However, the other two weren't talking.

This went on until the group reached the entrance and Teddie's next sentence smashed into the ears of everyone else: "Girl fight!"

That made Yu look up, horrified at what he was going to see. To his dismay, his fears came true.

Naoto was being held back by a newly-recovered Yukiko while Rise was being held back by Chie, who was finally clothed, the first year girls trading nasty words with one another.

"What the hell's going on?!" Yosuke's shout caused them to stop momentarily.

Rise then ran over to Yu. "Senpai, what's going on?! Naoto said-"

Naoto shook her head. "Senpai, it's time we told everyone."

"Huh?" Kanji looked confused. "Tell us what?"

Yu started sweating violently but finally, after a few seconds of silence, he nodded, herding Kanji and Rise together.

"I'm dating Naoto."

Rise looked shocked, like she was about to go into tears.

Kanji, on the other hand, simply stood there, looking at Yu.

"Okay then…" Suddenly, without warning, his arm lifted from his side, his fist smashing into Yu's face.

Everyone was shocked, even the watery-eyed Rise.

Yu, laid out on the floor, however, was not. "Yeah," he said, spitting out some blood, "I had that coming."

"Damn straight." Kanji then gave Yu his hand, helping him up. "At least you told me like a real man, though."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize." Kanji nodded. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Just know…" He stared into his Senpai's eyes, "Its' game on."

"Right," Yu nodded at him, the two smiling small smiles; fire in both of their eyes. Yu knew how Kanji felt, but that wasn't going to stop him from being happy, either. And he could tell Kanji was thinking the same thing.

It was then that Kanji's headache returned. "Damn, why is my head killing me…?"

"No comment."

"Nope, none from me, either." Yosuke backed off of the subject quickly, too.

This action confused the two who were found inside of the TV.

"Well, how about we go home?" Chie looked at the group, one of her eyes closed. "Honestly, my head's still killing me, too. That and Rise looks like she needs some time alone."

Everyone looked back at the still-sobbing Rise. "N-no, I'm f-f-fine…"

"C'mon, kiddo." Kanji picked her up, carrying her out over his shoulder. "I need quiet and your sobbing is the exact opposite of it." She bawled all the way out of the TV.

Yosuke shook his head. "C'mon, Teddie, let's go home and forget everything that's happened."

"But Yosuke, I-"

"I said; 'Let's go home'."

The girls nodded in agreement with Yosuke, all of them leaving the newly revealed couple alone after making sure they'd be okay.

Finally, they were alone.

"So, are you coming over tonight?" A change of subject was what was needed right now, Yu thought. The best thing for everyone would be to just forget what happened in here and last night.

"Huh?" Naoto looked a bit flustered, a combination of embarrassment and the hangover still affecting her. "Oh, yes, of course."

"What's wrong?"

Naoto shrugged. "I just feel bad for her…"

A change of subject is exactly what Yu didn't get.

Yu's face contorted into a concerned look. "I am, too. I feel even worse not knowing what happened last night…" He said this for several reasons.

The two stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Naoto finally spoke; "So, were you and Yosuke okay when you looked for those two? He seemed very flustered."

And she had to talk about that. "I… I really don't want to talk about that."

Naoto opened her mouth, as if to further question what he saw, but decided not to press the subject, simply nodding and dropping the subject. "Well then, shall we head back to your place?

…..

After finally cleaning the rest of the mess and calling to check on everyone to make sure they made it home safely, Yu finally relaxed, Naoto sitting down next to him while letting out a small sigh. "We can never drink again."

"I won't argue," Yu sighed along with her. The stresses of the last day were beginning to show in his face. "After that mess, I doubt I ever want to look at another bottle of alcohol again."

"Good," Naoto took her hat off, her mouth opening as if to say something before snapping shut.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Liar."

Naoto blushed violently, keeping quiet for a few more seconds before finally asking a question that had been on her mind all day; "Do you think we… and Rise… you know-"

"I really have no idea," he cut her off, trying to avoid the conversation. He may have been drunk and with her, but if something did happen she would execute him on the spot. Even though he's sure it would've been worth it.

She shrugged, still blushing. "Well, that's not what I'm really worried about…"

"Then what is…" he cut his question short, realizing what was really bugging her. "You think I liked seeing Rise more than you?"

She shrugged, still blushing. That must've been it.

He shook his head, smiling as he leaned close and held her tightly. "You know, for an amazing detective, you can be really dumb."

She was silent for a few seconds, then after sighing a small sigh she smiled. "Shut up," she said as she leaned her head on him. "I just wish… I knew what happened…"

She yawned the last few words out before passing out cold on Yu's shoulder, making Yu smile. They all had a long day and deserved a decent nights' sleep.

As he laid her down on the couch, he laid down on the floor next to her due to the lack of couch room. As he closed his eyes, he sighed a sigh of relief; simply loving how this day was finally done and would soon be completely forgotten-

He shot up, eyes wide. "Fuck." In a split second, it all hit him like a freight train, making his stomach churn.

Quickly, to his dismay, he began to remember everything…


	7. Yu's Untold Tale

"King's Game!"

Rise's voice rang out, the girl already blasted off a few drinks. Not that she was the worst off; everyone was already at least tipsy, even the ever-vigilant Yu, even though he didn't show it. His shirt was still tidy and buttoned.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't play that again," Chie rang out, nearly spilling her drink from trying to jump up and shut Rise up.

"Aw, c'mon, Chie," Yosuke laughed, "who knows; maybe you won't end up on someone's lap this time-". His smartass comment was met by a kick to his gut, which caused Yukiko to fall over and die of laughter.

The drunks then began to play the King's Game and, honestly, it started off horribly.

"I'm the king! I'm the king!" Of course, it was Teddie.

"Shit," Kanji moaned. "Don't you dare make a repeat of last time, you damn bear!"

"Oh, relax, Kanji! I'm positive everything will work out for me today!"

This horrified everyone but Yu, who was too chill to care. Chie uttered only a few words: "Oh, dear God."

Teddie ignored this and went along with trying his luck with chance yet again. "The King demands a smooch from… number four!"

Yosuke jumped up. "Oh, hell no!"

"I mean number two!" Teddie didn't look too happy, either.

Kanji jumped up. "God no!"

After a few seconds of stalling, Teddie finally shrugged. "Well, Yosuke, it seems as if fate has decided-"

"I said, 'Oh, hell no'!"

As the two argued back and forth about this command, Yu sighed, pushing Yosuke hard from behind. This sent him flying into the intoxicated bear and the two collided, Teddie getting his smooch after all.

After several seconds of Yosuke nearly throwing up and everyone else dying of laughter, the next King was chosen: Rise.

"Woohoo!"

"I doubt this will end well, either," Chie sighed.

"Hush up," Rise cried out, excitement and alcohol making her voice ring out. "The King demands that number six shall drink this whole bottle!" She then held up a half full bottle of sake.

Yu nodded, grabbing the bottle and staring it down. He'd faced Shadows, for crying out loud! He could handle a half-bottle of sake.

And so he downed it as Rise, Teddie and even Yukiko cheered him on. Yosuke just shook his head. "Damn, dude!"

Naoto was in as much disbelief. "How did you drink that so fast..?"

Yu shrugged, tossing the bottle over his shoulder, his now unbuttoned shirt exposing his abs. "I'm a badass."

And so, yet another King was brought into the fray: Yukiko.

"Okay," Yukiko slurred happily, practically cooing. "Number one has to… um… has to…" she smiled evilly. "Give me a striptease!"

Everyone's eyes got wide at Yukiko's insane command, all of the guy's faces having small smiles on them.

And Chie got pissed. "Yukiko! Hell no!" This made the guys smile more, for another reason.

"C'mon, Chie! The King has commanded it," Rise yelled out in slurred words.

"Oh, c'mon, Chie! It's not like I haven't seen you naked-"

"Yukiko, seriously, shut up!"

It took quite a while and a lot of harassment for Chie to finally cave. "Okay! But only in private…"This made the guys' smiles disappear.

"Just use Dojima's room," Yu pointed back, his shirt now gone. "I doubt he'll notice anyone was in there."

As the two went back to Dojima's room, Yosuke sighed. "Yukiko gets a striptease and I had to kiss the bear? What the hell; does the universe… no… all of existence hate me?"

The game continued as Yukiko and Chie took care of things in the back and the next King was chosen and, once again, Rise held the crown.

"Okay, the King commands that number… one must make out with me for ten seconds!"

"Oh, c'mon!" Obviously, it wasn't going to be Yosuke.

Yu nodded, putting down the chopstick labeled 'Number One'. The question of how she kept picking him should've entered his head, but it never did. Instead, he went along with it, sitting next to the young and excited idol.

As the two began, Kanji turned away, his nose starting to bleed. Teddie and Yosuke complained to each other; basically pissed that they haven't been lucky all night. As for Naoto, she couldn't watch and, as she counted the number of seconds that had passed to herself, she seemed as if to crack her knuckles, using her body to hide this from everyone else. Granted she didn't really need to hide it, due to everyone else paying attention to Rise, who started breathing heavily as her hands went all over Yu's bare torso.

Finally, the time was up, but the two weren't stopping. Naoto cleared her throat. "Shouldn't you two be stopping now?" Even though she tried to hide her jealousy, it was obvious that she failed at this. However, no one noticed her tone, as they were paying more attention to the two drunken fools swapping spit.

The next King was chosen after the two finally stopped and wiped their mouths, failing to remove the smiles from their faces. To the relief of a few of them, it was Yu.

That relief quickly disappeared.

"Number two…" he paused long enough to look around at everyone, trying to read their body language before making his move, "has to give me a lap dance." His request was risky; there were two girls and three guys and they were all drunk. The odds were not in his favor. Thankfully for him, though, he read the body language of number two quite well, even for being drunk.

Naoto blushed furiously. "What?!"

"Oh yeah," Rise cheered out, "things are heating up!"

Yosuke shook his head. "I'm right. The universe hates me."

Kanji and Teddie never said anything; their faces were almost as red as Naoto's and they had small nosebleeds.

"B-b-b-but… I… I mean, I…"

"Relax," Yu said to her, grabbing her hand. "We'll go up to my room."

This made everyone but Rise shut up and just made Naoto's face an even brighter shade of red. She couldn't spit any words out, either. Instead, she merely nodded and allowed him to lead the way. As the two went upstairs, cheers could be heard from Rise, until finally the realization of everything set in on her. "Hey wait a minute-!"

Those were the last words the couple heard from Rise that night.

…..

As Yu locked the door behind him, he turned around to look at the still blushing Naoto. "Sorry I wasn't more subtle about-".

As he faced her, she flung herself at him, kissing him hard. Forget embarrassment, she had to one-up the idol.

As they separated, all Yu could do was smile. "You know, I wouldn't object to actually getting a lap dance."

"Shut up," she said jokingly, smiling and pushing him to the couch. This shocked Yu, as Naoto wasn't ever like this. Ever.

As she sat in his lap facing him, she held him closer. He had to force himself to swallow. "Okay, forget the lap dance."

The two smiled and laughed as Yu threw her hat off into the corner, kissing her.

The two then spent the rest of the night together, never leaving the other's side the whole night.

…..

As the last few details he could remember fell into place, he smiled to himself. _Oh yeah_, he thought to himself, _I was completely wrong. That was worth remembering_.

However, things still confused him; how did Rise get into his locked room? When did Teddie and Kanji leave? How did his shirt get on Naoto? Where did the damn liquor come from? Even that one he couldn't remember.

He shrugged, smiling to himself. "Maybe some things are better left a mystery."


	8. Chie's Dream? Or Nightmare?

Chie closed the door to her room after finally getting Yukiko home, falling over onto her bed. Although her head hurt like hell, she was just happy everyone was safe and that everything worked out in the end. All she wanted to do was sleep away what was left of the hangover and forget about the events that had transpired.

Her only comfort about the night before was that she couldn't remember any of it, which was a blessing to her.

As she closed her eyes and began to drift off into sleep, though, an odd dream began…

* * *

Chie slammed Dojima's door shut and locked it immediately, her face still red from a mixture of the liquor and embarrassment. Unlike Yukiko's, which was just from the massive amount of sake she had downed since the night began.

Yukiko flopped herself onto a chair she had dragged into the room, her face bright red. "Alrighty, Chie," she cooed, slurring her words quite a bit. "time to get naked!"

Chie's face got even redder. How the hell could Yukiko be so excited about this?

"Chie, hurry up," Yukiko cried out, a goofy smile on her face.

Chie sighed deeply and began her embarrassing and tedious task. _Maybe if I just strip a bit 'til she passes out, _Chie thought to herself, _ I won't have to do anything too crazy…_

She started off small, taking off her socks and jacket slowly, all the while with Yukiko watching her like a vigilant-yet-drunk hawk.

She had just gotten her shirt off after about five minutes before Yukiko finally let out an extremely loud and frustrated sigh, an equally frustrated look also crossing her face. "Chie," she moaned annoyingly, "you aren't doing it right!"

Chie scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Like you even know how to do this, either!"

Yukiko's look of frustration melted away into a smirk so evil and perverted it sent a chill down Chie's spine.

"Wait," Chie laughed out nervously, "I didn't mean you had-"

"Shut up," Yukiko told her, standing up and forcing Chie down into the chair she was just sitting in. "See, this is how you do it;"

Yukiko then began to strip, dancing to a song that seemed to be playing in her head as she did. Even Chie couldn't help but watch, granted it was more out of shock than anything else. Even after all these years, she never expected her friend could be capable of being so…

She couldn't even think of a word to describe Yukiko right now. She was too shocked to.

Especially when Yukiko sat down in her lap, only in her undergarments.

Yukiko held a glass of alcohol to Chie's lips. "Drink up, Chie," she slurred out sensually, "you're being too tense."

Chie didn't question her friend. Instead, she put her lips to the glass as Yukiko tilted it up to pour the drink into her mouth for her.

Whatever it was, it was strong.

Yukiko then put the drink down and began to give her closest friend a lap dance, holding her close as she did. Chie's entire face was completely lit bright red as Yukiko continued her little dance, completely forgetting that she was with her best friend who was a girl and that everyone else was just outside the door.

Maybe it was the liquor or maybe it was just because Chie really did have some sort of feelings for her friend that were more than just 'friendly' feelings, but either way, she gave in to the temptation that had presented itself to her, pulling Yukiko into her and kissing her hard.

The two then fell onto the floor and held each other close as they began to—

* * *

Chie shot up from her bed, her eyes wide and sweat covering her.

She then let out a massive scream as reality set in on her and she could no longer deny that the dream wasn't as inaccurate as she had hoped.

She panted for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath from the massive scream. "Oh, god," she cried out.

Maybe it wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be. Maybe her imagination was just playing tricks on her. Either way, at least Yukiko didn't—

Her phone began to ring, snapping her into a state of horrified paralysis. It was from Yukiko.

She forced herself to answer, opening the phone slowly and putting it to her ear.

"Hello…?"

She then threw her phone away from her ear as a massive scream roared from it.

Oh yeah, things were about to get even more awkward.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter, guys! Things have been super crazy lately and I'm doing my best to write the last few chapters for this and working on new stuff as well. I hope you enjoy and stick around for the final chapters!_

_-SonOfSyn92_


End file.
